


Untitled

by Fralexanders



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fralexanders/pseuds/Fralexanders
Summary: One time Jongin and Taemin went stargazing.





	Untitled

“Do you believe in another universe?” Jongin once asked Taemin. Their fingers interlaced with each other, bodies lying on their back as they're gazing at the stars. They're laying on the blanket that Taemin brought earlier, the grass on Jongin’s backyard still feels kinda itchy against his skin. They’re throwing each other a random question, and this one’s spilled after a while, after a long silence between the two, after Taemin asked how’s his mother doing. She only visits Jongin once in a year, it's always been a hard 9 months for him, and 3 months of being reunited means so much for the both persons.

Now that Mrs. Kim has gone back to UK for her work, Taemin wants to know how he's doing. Jongin's life has been so hard since he gotta live separately from his mother, and he wants Jongin to acknowledge that he is here, always here to make sure Jongin is alright.

Taemin heaves a sigh as he thinks of Jongin's question. It never crossed his mind, specifically. His lover can throw him the most random questions sometimes. “I never think of it.” He finally says, eyebrows knitting against each other, lip curling between his lip as he concentrate. He shrugs his shoulder before asking the taller back. “You?”

Jongin nods as an answer and averts his gaze back up to the pretty lights that streaks above the sky. “I like the idea of it. Don't you?” 

Taemin's expression turns into confusion this time, so Jongin continues to explain anyway. “Like for example, if we are a couple in this world, maybe you and me are a couple too in another universe. Maybe there's actually a reason why you always like sushi, maybe you're a Japanese in another universe. Isn't it exciting to imagine another version of you, in there? Another version of us?” Jongin nudges the boy beside him with his shoulder as he asks, with a smile hanging on his face.

The idea of it indeed, somehow makes Taemin excited. Is there really another universe of them? Even if there is, Taemin would like his other version to be with the other version of Jongin. Because Jongin gives him so much happiness. Because no one knows Taemin better than Jongin does.   
With that, he wishes another version of the two of them lives a happy life somewhere. Just like how Jongin's been imagining. Just like how they're happy now, enjoying each other's comforting presence, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for any grammatical errors that I made, this is my first time trying to write something. And I would like to give a special thanks to Lys, for the advices that you gave. Love xx.


End file.
